


Freebie

by tattooeddevil



Category: 30 Seconds to Mars
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-16
Updated: 2012-11-16
Packaged: 2017-11-18 19:34:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/564510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tattooeddevil/pseuds/tattooeddevil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tim gets 30 seconds to say anything he wants to Jared, no repercussions. Tim takes the chance with both hands.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Freebie

He was geared up and ready. Tim had been nothing but snappy and short with him all day and he had it up to here with him. As soon as he had a few minutes, he stomped to the bus, ready to tell Tim off and give him a piece of his mind.

‘Do you have anything you want to say to me, Kelleher?’

Jared stretched up as far as his body would go, attempting to look taller and more intimidating than he really was. It almost made Tim laugh, had it not been for the frustration coursing through his body at the he-didn’t-know-how-many-eth time he got irritated by Jared today.

‘Yeah, actually, I have.’

Jared nodded with a huff and made a gesture with his arm that Tim thought meant “go ahead”. Not in the least bit impressed with anything Tim could possibly throw his way.

‘Okay. Anything you say in the next 30 seconds is free...starting right now.’

Tim theatrically took out his phone and set the timer. He placed the phone on the small kitchenette counter next to them and hit Start.

‘I think you’re cocky. Arrogant. Bossy and pushy. You also have a god complex and don’t think of anybody but your damn self.’

Jared looked like Tim had slapped him in the face, making Tim almost laugh again. God, Jared really was a spoiled bastard, surrounded by ass-kissers, wasn’t he?

‘But I –’

Tim glanced at the timer and hit Pause.

‘But what? I still have 22 seconds and I’m not done.’

Jared gaped at him, opening and closing his mouth a few times before finally speaking again.

‘You’re not?’

Tim leaned back on his heels and crossed his arms over his chest.

‘No, I’m not. You’re narcissistic, egocentric and Vain. You have issues with admitting you’re wrong and an unhealthy fixation with your own reflection.’

He stopped at Jared’s dumbfounded look becoming even more… well, dumbfounded.

‘What, Jared?’

Jared pointed a shaky finger at Tim’s phone.

‘You didn’t start it again.’

Tim laughed, stuffing the phone in his pocket.

‘I was done anyway, you can have those last fifteen seconds.’

Tim walked to the door of the bus and turned at the top of the steps.

‘Oh yeah, and your clothing sense sucks!’

Tim thought they really should have more of these talks.


End file.
